brookeloganfandomcom-20200213-history
After Taylor/Ridge fail to Marry Steffy Looses It!
Steffy hears the Truth from Thomas Steffy starts hitting Thomas with her fist yelling and screaming after he tells her that he lied on Brooke about having sex with her and that's why their dad left their mom again to re-marry Brooke their step-mother. Steffy yells and screams and throws a vase Her father comes to the house and she cries begging him to come back to their mother Taylor and leave Brooke. Ridge asks her if that's fair to his nine year old son he had with Brooke? Steffy says, "She doesn't care! He belongs with them." Ridge tries to get over to her she's not being reasonable since she's a grown woman and Thomas is an adult as well but R.J. isn't. Steffy is furious he won't leave his wife and nine year old son and she storms out of the house into the rain and speeds off in tears. Bill/A Logan's husband kiss in the rain She almost gets into a car accident and instead runs towards Katie Logan's house to Bill Spencer, Katie's husband. She cries and they kiss in the rain. He comforts her regarding her sadness of her father re-marrying Brooke Logan. Liam Spencer, Bill's son sees them kissing and embracing and he later tells his son he is leaving Katie for Steffy because he's sick of the Logan women making Steffy's life a nightmare. He plans to tell Katie and Steffy is happy because she has finally beaten a Logan and got one of their men to leave them for a Hayes/Forrester woman. She has an apartment that she and Bill can spend time at together and starts cooking meals for him. The same day Katie has a minister there for them to renew their vows. They renew their vows but mayhem and chaos ensues after Katie has a heart attack and finds out from Taylor Hayes/Steffy's mom that Bill planned on leaving her to marry her daughter Steffy. After Katie Logan's heart attack After Katie has her heart attack Bill stays by her side causing Steffy to wonder what happened. Bill is shattered and in tears promising he'll never leave her and he's so sorry. Brooke and Donna find out about Steffy and Brooke chalks it up to him being a man with a big ego since Steffy was fond of stroking it but that he really loved Katie and not Steffy. Brooke talks him into telling Steffy the truth and rectifying the situation. Steffy slaps Bill/"You're leaving me! And all for a Logan!" Bill tries to get over to Steffy that he loves her but he is in love with his wife and that he couldn't leave her in that state hooked up to tubes. Steffy is furious and slaps him yelling, "Don't you tell me that! Don't you dare tell me you love her! You love me! It's me you want!" He apologizes and tells her he's sorry and leaves out. Steffy throws her glass of wine and trashes the place. Hope Logan comes over Hope walks in and looks sad because she had spoken to her step sister before telling her that men rarely leave their wives and she was setting herself up for heartbreak. Steffy however, sees it as Hope's need to gloat over another man leaving her for a Logan. First her father left her and her mother for Brooke a Logan and now Bill is leaving her for another Logan. Hope makes he comment. "He left you didn't he? I told you this would happen if.." Steffy yelled, "Get out!" She also walked menacingly towards her as though she was about to physically attack her and she swore to Hope she'd get her back and all the Logans and make them pay. Katie confronts Steffy after Bill begs her to get well and stay with him Steffy brags to Katie that the only reason Bill stayed with her is because of her heart attack. And that he was going to leave her for her anyway. Katie talks to Bill about it and he cries over the potential loss of his relationship with her/his wife and makes it clear to Steffy he loves his wife and isn't leaving her. Steffy drinks wine and almost drowns and wakes up to fall in love with Liam Spencer/Hope's fiancee After the incident of Bill leaving her in the same night Liam goes over to check up on her due to Hope encouraging him because she's worried about her step sister. Steffy hits her head in the bathtub and slips into the water. Liam breaks the door down and picks her up out of the tub. Steffy declares Liam saved her and she's in love with him now. 'Steffy starts to harrass Hope about taking her fiancee away from due to destiny' Hope doesn't know whether or not to take Steffy seriously or not since Bill had dumped her yesterday and the following day now she's in love with another Logan's man. She doesn't take her seriously and continues to work on her Hope for the future line which entailed alot of business meetings, P.R. events and work. Liam starts to feel Neglected by Hope and Steffy encourages it Liam started to feel neglected and Steffy started following him whereever he went asking him if he was having sex with Hope. And mentioning Hope wanting to wait until their married before she gives it up as being a weakness and a tease and telling him she didn't care about his needs. No it's all about Hope. Telling him that she's a flake and sick like her mother Brooke Logan. etc. etc. etc. Liam was eating it up and itnernatlly going along with everything she said but externally giving flimsy excuses for Hope as though he really agreed with her but hesitation in his voice caused Steffy to believe he went along with everything she said. Brooke confronts Steffy about playing mindgames with Liam and his libido Brooke caught Steffy playing the mind games with Liam and they had several altercations about it and Steffy joked that she was just using the "Old Desiny phrases" she used with her father Ridge for years to take him from her mother. She's starting to think there's something to it. Brooke encourages her daughter to sleep with her fiancee Brooke tries to talk her daughter Hope several times into haveing sex with her fiancee before marriage because Steffy was wearing Liam down with her sexual seduction numbers and her mindgames. Hope didn't believe it bcause she trusted Liam and decided to move the wedding up. She tells Liam and he's excited but becomes depressed when Ridge says no can do because their wedding would be tied to the magazine cover. Liam becomes depressed and goes to his bachelor party depressed and drinks alot telling his dad he only wanted her to do that one thing for him to move the day up and she couldn't even do that. Bill tells his son that's why he should be with his ex-mistress Steffy because she'll always give him what he wants and won't say no. Bill sets up Steffy to drive Liam home so they'd sleep together to break up Hope/Liam Bill has Steffy to drive Liam home and she starts kissing all on him while he's knocked out while he's trying to push her off. She begs him to kiss her and she won't kiss him again if he doesn't want her to. At the time Hope decides to sleep with him that night since she had to change the wedding date again and she sees him and Steffy kissing in the car. Hope catches Liam cheating on her She goes back to the house and dumps him over the phone inside his house unknown to him and he becomes distraught and sleeps with Steffy the same night and asks her to marry him even though they had never been on a date before or known each other that long compared to him and Hope. Liam marries Steffy the following day Hope goes the next mornng to speak to him and Steffy shows Hope her wedding ring Liam easily placed on Steffy's finger. Steffy doesn't tell Hope their getting married the same day in Aspen. Hope finds out and Liam goes to the top of a mountain to meet Hope after receiving a message that she was there and instead Steffy shows up in a gown and marries him knowing that Hope is locked in a gondola watching them marry each other.